Esclavo
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto "la quincena de Itachi uke". Itachi es un noble que está enamorado de uno de sus esclavos, pero al pertenecer a clases sociales diferentes, su amor está prohibido.


**Hola a todos. ME alegro mucho de que ya haya llegado el día de mi publicación en el reto de Itara de la quincena de Itachi uke. La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión poder formar parte de este reto, y por ello le doy las gracias a Itara, por dejarme participar. **

**El fic que he escrito es KisaIta. Es mi primer fic, y no es que me haya salido muy bien que digamos. Pero me esforzaré más para el siguiente.**

**Naruto es propiedad del señor Kishimoto.**

_**Esclavo**_

Itachi estaba sentado en su sofá, desnudo, con las piernas separadas y con su bata de estar por casa abierta. Entre ellas, de rodillas en el suelo, se encontraba su criado. Kisame le masturbaba con la boca con maestría. Su saliva le servía de lubricante para subir y bajar con mayor facilidad por su erección.

- Kisame, ya es suficiente –le dijo su amo cuando habían pasado varios minutos en esa postura.

El criado obedeció. Se quedó de rodillas, apartándose del sofá para que Itachi se levantase. La bata cayó hasta sus rodillas al hacerlo. Le cubría la espalda, pero le dejaba la parte delantera al aire. Con dignidad se agachó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo. Se apoyó en sus manos y quedó a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra de pelo que había entre el pie de la cama y el sofá donde se encontraba hasta hacía unos momentos. Kisame se acercó, andando con las rodillas, y quedó detrás del Uchiha. Había estado atendiendo su propia erección desde que se había separado de la de su amo, y ya estaba suficientemente duro y preparado.

Con cuidado para no dañarle empezó a introducirse en Itachi, haciendo que este gimiera de placer. Su amo tenía gustos muy extraños, pero él no era quién para decir nada al respecto. Además, le gustaba hacerlo con el moreno. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro esperó a que Itachi hablase.

- Vamos, muévete Kisame.

El moreno se movió entonces, metiendo y sacando su erección del trasero del pelilargo. Itachi mientras se masturbaba con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. El pelicorto aumentó el ritmo. Disfrutaba teniendo sexo con el joven que se había convertido en su amo después de que su padre muriese. Siempre había sentido atracción por él, pero debido a su categoría de esclavo sabía que eso era imposible, ya que se encontraba a un nivel inferior. Siguió penetrándole hasta que Itachi gruñó de placer cuando el orgasmo le golpeó. Sus paredes se contrajeron y apretaron con fuerza la erección de Kisame, que no pudo evitar venirse en su interior.

Se separó de su amo y se quedó de rodillas, apoyando su cuerpo sobre los talones. El Uchiha aún se encontraba a cuatro patas intentando controlar su respiración. Cuando lo consiguió se levantó del suelo y miró a su criado con ojos serios. Después miró su reloj y volvió a mirar a Kisame.

- Arréglate y haz los preparativos antes de que lleguen los invitados. No queda mucho tiempo. Yo iré a darme una ducha.

Se fue directo al baño de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Kisame se puso en pie y, aún desnudo, se fue de la habitación y se metió al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo para darse también una ducha rápida.

**xXx**

Dos horas después todos los invitados del señor Uchiha se encontraban en la gigantesca mesa del comedor, sentados para cenar. Habría más de cuarenta comensales, e Itachi ordenó a todos sus criados que les atendiesen como su rango de nobles se merecía. Kisame también se encontraba atendiéndole personalmente tanto a él como a las cuatro personas que se encontraban a sus lados.

- Vaya –comentó uno de los invitados- Es una suerte que tenga criados tan atentos, señor Uchiha.

- Sí –dijo la mujer que se sentaba a su lado- Mis doncellas son unas completas inútiles. No saben hacer nada bien.

- Es difícil encontrar buenos sirvientes –coincidió Itachi dando un largo trago a su copa de vino- Lo único que se puede hacer es no dejarlos ir una vez que los has encontrado.

- Eso sería una enorme estupidez –coincidió el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Kisame, los señores Lee no tienen vino en sus copas. Ve a buscar a la cocina una jarra para servirles –le ordenó el moreno sin dignarse a mirarle.

- Sí, señor –dijo con una inclinación.

Mientras se iba en dirección a la cocina Kisame escuchó a la señora Lee hablando con su amo.

- Oh, hay que ver, si hasta le llama por su nombre –dijo con tono escandalizado.

- No es necesario tratarles a un nivel inferior al que se merecen –dijo Itachi con normalidad- A cada uno lo que le corresponde.

Kisame sonrió mientras entraba a la cocina. Itachi podría ser un noble cretino y prepotente como todos los demás que se encontraban en el salón. Incluso tenía modales contradictorios con sus invitados y criados. Pero sabía que él era especial para el Uchiha. Le trataba con más respeto que al resto, y en el fondo le molestaba no poder hacer público que mantenía relaciones con él. Eso estaría muy mal visto por la sociedad, y el resto de nobles le criticarían por ello. Así que no les quedaba otra que mantener sus sesiones de intimidad en silencio. Kisame seguiría aparentando ser un esclavo más del señor Uchiha. El mejor esclavo del señor Uchiha, a decir verdad. Pero sabía que sólo él era más que eso para Itachi, porque era el único que podía darle al moreno lo que el moreno deseaba.

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic hasta el final.**

**Bye,Bye!**


End file.
